1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bicycle accessory and specifically to a bicycle spoke holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle wheels depend upon adequate and uniform spoke tension to fulfill their design and performance objectives. Both the strength and the roundness of the rim of a conventional bicycle wheel is determined by the tension on the spokes of the wheel relative to each other. When a spoke breaks, as for example when a bicycle hits an obstacle on the trail such as a rock or a branch, the rim goes out of round, wobbling against the brake pad; or a broken piece of spoke may hit the frame or brake pad and stall the bike. If the rider happens to be on a mountain bike far from the nearest highway, the out-of-round tire will oblige the rider to either carry or roll the bicycle out but it will not be rideable.
Most bikes have three different lengths of spokes: one length in the front wheel and two different lengths on the chain wheel because the chain wheel hub cluster is bigger than the chain side. In addition, the rear rim is usually smaller in diameter than the front rim.
In summary, it is apparent that in the event of a broken spoke, the rider has two options available:
(a) tighten the adjacent spokes, if possible, to straighten out the wheel, and walk the bicycle to a location where the spoke may be replaced; PA1 or PA1 (b) carry extra spokes and replace the broken spoke with a new spoke.
Bicyclists typically tape extra spokes to their bicycle pump or to a part of the bicycle frame in case they break a spoke. However, because the spokes are quite long, they interfere with operation of the pump and must be removed before the pump can be used. It is, therefore, surprising that no spoke holder has been devised which is generally useful for mounting on bicycles yet capable of carrying at least three different kinds of spokes. The present invention provides such a device.